A wire harness composed of a plurality of electric wires is routed, for example, to supply an electric power to a device provided in each part of an automobile or exchange signals between respective devices.
The wire harness is required to be flexible in the routing operation or previous handling, but sufficient flexibility is not obtained at present. In particular, with an increase in the number of electric wires, the handleability is decreased and the flexibility becomes low.
Furthermore, in the case of a non-halogen covered conductor that is a flame retardant covered conductor free from production of a chlorine-based compound even during combustion (see, for example, Patent Document 1), as compared with the conventional covered conductor having a covering layer composed of a vinyl chloride resin composition, flexibility can be hardly obtained despite use of a resin composition having the same flexibility.
At first, the present inventors made studies to enhance the flexibility by decreasing the abrasion resistance which is originally necessary as an automotive electric wire, but even though flexibility of each electric wire was enhanced, sufficient flexibility as a wire harness could not be obtained.